Sometimes Tears Say It All
by Rodolphuss.Lestrange
Summary: One shot based on the song The End Is Where I Begin - By The Script for Belladolphus.


**Just a Belldolphus oneshot - Hope you like it :) Please ROR!  
**

* * *

**Sometimes tears say all  
There is to say  
Sometime your first  
Scars won't ever fade, away**

This time Rodolphus' tears did speak volumes, his wife had upped and left him in the middle of the night to do his master's bidding or so was what she said. He'd lost count as to how many times this 'bidding' had occurred although so far it had been every night since they'd been married, late when she thought he was sound asleep she would gather her things before leaving the mansion to go to their master and he didn't want to think about what even happened then. He already knew she had a – what she thought private shrine for that cockroach of a man with his beady eyes and quiet promises of salvation it made Rodolphus sick at the thought that she. . . /his/ wife enjoyed the company of another. . . Urgh. . . He couldn't think about it anymore and he rolled over on the bed which offered him no comfort at all trying to fall asleep – But to no avail.

**Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin**

He already knew her reasons for getting up during the night and leaving him – she wanted him to suffer like her parents had made her suffer when they forced her to marry him. She was punishing him for wanting – and then eventually marrying her and it was only now that he realised that no matter the love he had for her she would always just twist it and shove it right back in his face.

He knew she never truly wanted to be his right from day one; if she had it her way she wouldn't be married at all. The only reason as to their marriage was on the grounds that they had been chosen and placed together because their parents thought that such a match would continue the breed of blood both families craved for – Pureness and completely untainted blood. Although the Black family needed the marriage more than the Lestrange lineage due to their shame of Andromeda whom ran off with a Muggle shaming their line for good; it was pure class scandal and the whole Wizarding world knew about it.

The rain outside began to start drumming a slow but uneven rhythm of the roof of his home as he lay there in silence mulling over the thoughts that plagued his mind every waking night. No more he thought and pushed himself out of the silken sheets which made up his bed, he walked out onto the large rounded balcony and stood in silence as the night rumbled and light cracked across the sky in thin yellow bolts. The unevenness of the night much like his mind at the current moment in time, the storm was like the anger and sorrow building within him – The anger at her, at their /Lord/ and at himself. The rain pelted down on his bare arms as the cold chill of the night wind howled around him riveting him to the spot. His dark hair was flat and stuck down to his forehead much like how his top was completely glued down against his skin.

**It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin**

Rodolphus stood in the middle of the storm letting it chill him to the bone just to remind him what life and love was like. He remembered now – chilling just like the wind which now tore as his bare skin trying to steal the warmth which was left within him. Back when he was at Hogwarts he often used to go and stand on a small balcony which only he knew of and let the breeze that came from the Lake chill him and his thoughts. He always knew from the word go that he would always end up disappointed in life, but even when the end of one thing came he knew something new would always begin.

**Sometimes we don't learn  
From our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no  
Choice but to walk  
Away, away**

He should've known that he was a fool right at the beginning. . . Why was it only now that he realised what he had gotten himself in to. He'd made mistakes before. . . So did everyone but why did he have to pay so badly? And every night for that fact, it was this that got him the most this was what annoyed him greatest.

**Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin**

**It's the end where I begin  
It's the end where I begin**

His muscles didn't move an inch as he continued to mull his thoughts, he wasn't sure what he wanted from life but when he saw Bella apparate to the gardens just below looking rather dishevelled and something he only placed when she came back from these 'biddings' she looked happy and radiant and he was sure now what and where she had been. In that instant his mind was made he'd have no more of the pain she dished out to him on that alluring silver platter which always drew him in for more. He would play the fool no longer.

**Now I'm alive  
And my ghosts are gone  
I've shed all the pain  
I've been holding on  
The cure for a heart  
Is to move along, is to move along  
So move along**

**What don't kill a heart  
Only makes it strong**

That night he didn't confront her when she crept in through the bedroom door to find him nowhere in sight. He had finally made up his mind, packed his things and left the estate it was not his home nor ever would be.

There was a note left upon the still crumpled sheets with her name on it all it read was:

_Bella,_

I know you'll never want me and honestly it's good that I 've finally realised what a fool I've been. I'm not going to write much more other than. I love you even if you don't me but I'm going and never coming back since you make it quite obvious that you don't want me.

Yes I loved you

Your Husband.

_Ṝođolᵱhuṧ ₵ȩᶉaΐuṧ Ḻȩṧȶᶉaȵǥȩ_

**Sometimes tears say all  
There is to say  
Sometime your first  
Scars don't ever fade, away  
Tried to break my heart  
Well it's broke  
Tried to hang me high  
Well I'm choked  
Wanted rain on me  
Well I'm soaked  
Soaked to the skin**

Rodolphus stopped to look back at his home for a final time, taking in a deep breath before he vanished into the wind-swept and stormy night letting himself be led by whatever it was that would guide him.

**It's the end  
End where I begin  
It's the end  
End where I begin**

**Sometimes we don't learn  
From our mistakes  
Sometimes we've no  
Choice but to walk  
Away, away**


End file.
